


Where the Plants Really Go

by KLambert98



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Plants, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLambert98/pseuds/KLambert98
Summary: Quick drabble about Aziraphale finding out where Crowley puts the plants that "disappoint" him.





	Where the Plants Really Go

Aziraphale dropped by the flat to see if Crowley was interested in grabbing a spot of lunch at this new little cafe that just opened down the road when he heard the sounds of angry yelling. Fearing the worst, the angel quickly let himself inside and raced around the corner only to spot Crowley holding a quivering plant in his hands as he stalked down the hall. 

“Angel?” Crowley asked, his brows knitting together in confusion. Aziraphale’s eyes were glued to the small plant in his hand.

“I heard yelling,” Aziraphale started, his eyes slowly making their way back to the demon’s face. “Is everything alright?” 

“Course, Angel. Just havin’ a word with these plants of mine.” Crowley held up the little plant and stared at his, his yellow eyes glaring as the leaves began to shake again. Aziraphale could almost swear he felt the fear that poor helpless plant was experiencing for a moment. “This one’s been a bit of a disappointment.”

Aziraphale frowned. “And what, pray tell, are you planning on doing to the poor thing?” 

“He’s not poor,” Crowley sneered. “He knows what he did. And now he’ll pay the price.” Aziraphale watched as the demon stalked past the kitchen towards a room that he’s never seen Crowley enter before. The angel trailed behind him, ready to swipe the plant from his hands if the demon tried anything bad. To Aziraphale’s surprise, the room wasn’t some terrible plant torture area as expected but a lush, indoor greenhouse. There were various plants growing and thriving in the warm, humid air. The demon set the still shaking plant down next to a few that Aziraphale thought he recognized from a few years back. 

“There ya go,” Crowley whispered, setting the plant down. it’s leaves slowly steadied themselves as they got used to what was happening. “Can’t have the others thinking I’m going soft.” The demon removed the plant from it’s previous container and set it in a new pot, soil ready and eager. Crowley snatched the now empty pot, stood up, and turned. 

Aziraphale could feel his smile growing ever wider at the sight before him. As Crowley’s eyes reached his own, the demon’s head fell back with a groan.

“Stop with that smile of yours, Angel.”

“I’m surprised, Crowley. I truly thought you were going to murder that poor plant there.” Crowley snuck past the demon with a huff.

“I might be a demon, but I’m not a monster.”


End file.
